


Coffee

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [128]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Siv, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Coffee

Tony rushed to you as soon as he was in your room. You hugged him instantly. “Let me run us that bath, and then I’ll rub your back while we’re in there.” 

“Okay.” He said sadly. He would tell you what had happened while the two of you relaxed. He sat for a while before he felt you helping him undress. He finally looked over at you, and was beyond thankful that he had you as a wife. “Thank you for loving me.” He told you. “I feel like I need to tell you this a lot now.” He said softly. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re here.”

“I love you, Tony. Don’t worry.” You kissed his cheek. “I always will.” You added softly, running your fingers through his hair.

“What if the boys make you choose?” He asked sadly. “I’ll lose you, too.”

“They wouldn’t do that.” You assured. “Ever. I have loved you for so many years, and I made vows.” You reminded him. “I intend to keep them. Until death do us part.”

He gave you a tiny smile at that but still felt sick. He’d die without you. He knew that. There was no question in his mind. Tony Stark  _ needed _ you. He leaned into you once you were both in the bath. “I had a panic attack.” He finally admitted. “I think I scared Heimdall.”

You squeezed him gently. “Oh, Tony. I’m sorry.” You felt for him when his anxiety flared up, and now Heimdall knew how that looked. “Want to tell me about it?”

He nodded after a while and recapped everything for you. 

* * *

Siv brought Thor a refill on his drink as he looked through pictures of the boys and the rest of the kids growing up. His heart ached for time lost. “They grew quickly.” Siv smiled. “Such beautiful children.”

“I agree.” He smiled sadly. “I am attached.” He stared at a picture of the entire group of children.

“You were always a family man.” She beamed. “One of the things I adore about you.” 

He smiled tenderly at her. “Thank you.” He sighed, going back to the pictures. “I am glad our girls seem to like the kids.” He has been fearful at first. “I know they will remain close.” 

She nodded. “What are your future plans?” She asked softly. Did he intend to stay in Midgard? “Or hopeful plans?” She added when he seemed to be unsure. 

“I do know I want to do ever I can for my son.” He told her. “He is in so much pain, and I want him to know I love him dearly.” 

She nodded. “Of course.” She agreed. “I see him as my son, as well. If he’ll allow me in his life.”

Thor smiled. “I hope he would.” He took her hand in his and kissed it. “You know I love you dearly.” He reminded her gently. 

She nodded. “I know.” She smiled and leaned into him. “And I love you. And our children.”

He held her close and hoped everything would work out. 

* * *

After your bath with Tony, you had him lay in the bed for a back message. He relaxed under your hands but was still sniffling once and a while. It felt like his heart was physically breaking. He didn’t think he’d ever feel this way. And he couldn’t think of any way it could get better.

“It’ll take time.” You told him softly. “He loves you. All the kids do.” You reminded him again. 

“I just don’t know how to prove to him I’d always want him.” He told you. “I can invent damn near anything, but this? Nothing in my lab can fix this.”

“Which is a good thing. Because anything you do will come from the heart.” You kissed his head. “One of my favorite things about you.”

He made a noise. “Love you.” He reminded you again. He’d constantly be telling you that.

“I love you.” You laid next to him and squeezed him gently. Your fingers traced lines on his back as you kissed his shoulder. You knew he wouldn’t sleep much, neither would you. “Want to watch a movie? Maybe some home videos?”

He shrugged. “Okay.” He agreed. As long as you were nearby, he’d be able to stay calm. 

* * *

Thor stayed up through the night and began making everyone breakfast in the morning. Despite how long he had been gone, and how things had changed… it still felt like home. He found everything with ease and easily made your favorite by memory. Even in a hundred years he would be able to. Hearing footsteps, he looked over to see Nat coming in. “Morning.” He smiled. “Coffee has been made.” He informed her.

“Thanks.” She was still getting used to seeing the real him. It would be an adjustment for sure. “How’s it feel being back?”

“Amazing.” He said easily. “I am extremely happy.” He smiled. “I have waited for this for years.” He added, continuing to work on breakfast. “It is good to not only see my son, to see Y/N, but all of my friends- my family- as well.” 

She smiled softly. “That’s sweet.” She sat on the counter stool once she got her coffee. It was easier to chat with him like this than when his wife was there, or when others were around. Mostly because she was still processing that she wasn’t looking at a damn robot version of him. “What’re you making?” She asked, curious.

“Y/N’s favorite. Plus some pancakes for the young ones. And your husband.” He teased. “He seems as young at heart as he was many years ago.”

“That’s true.” She smiled. “Hand me a piece of ham?” She pointed to where it was. “I think Quinn helps keep him young .”

He handed it over with ease. “She’s lovely.” He nodded. “I can see both of you when I look at her.” 

“She’s our light.” She said proudly and ate for a moment. “You seem happy. Made it with your new wife.” She didn’t say it harshly, but was curious. She didn’t know how to feel about her.

Thor nodded. “It took many years for me to look at another. I nearly denounced the throne. We were wed just about six years ago after we ‘dated’ a year. I never hid my hope to return.”

She nodded. “Interesting.” She said simply.  He raised an eyebrow at her.  She shrugged a shoulder. “Just keeping an eye out for a friend.” She said honestly. 

“Who I still love.” He assured her, wondering if he should explain how his mother got him to see the good in finding a love in Asgard. “Very dearly.” 

“I believe you.” She nodded. “I just don’t think it’ll ever happen again.” She said gently. “Not with you married, and there will always be a worry you’ll leave and won’t come back.” She told him. “So please don’t give her false hope. She’ll agree because she missed you so much.” Nat sipped her coffee, just wanting to protect her best friend’s heart.

He stayed quiet for a moment. “I understand your concern. However, I believe we can decide that.” He said just as gently. “It would be a discussion for all parties involved.”

She shook her head but stayed quiet. She knew that nothing she said would change his mind about this. Which meant nothing would change yours. You both were stubborn, and head over heels for the other even after all this time. No one could come between you. 

Thor watched her get up and walk out quietly. “All will be okay.” He said to himself. He had to have the hope that had gotten him through all these years. As if he had thought about you hard enough, you walked through the door, yawning. “Hello, beautiful.” He smiled. “I hope you slept well?”

You blushed. “It was a rough night, but…” You shrugged and blushed brighter when he brought you into a hug. “This is a good way to start my morning.”

“Mine as well.” He brushed a piece of hair out of your face. “I have been preparing your favorite!”

“That’s sweet of you.” You smiled up at him shyly. “Maybe tonight I can make your favorite dinner?”

He brightened. “I have not had it since you last cooked me it.” He told you. “I have missed your food a great deal. Perhaps you could bake one of your pies?” He asked, mind traveling back to the first night in the house after you’d moved from the tower. 

You nodded. “I would love to.” You said honestly. “I don’t bake as much as I used to.”

“A shame.” He rubbed your side, getting lost in your gaze. “Your pie has always been a favorite of mine.”

“I’ll make a few.” You promised. “Just tell me what flavors so I can make sure to go get what I need. I don’t really have the ingredients here.” You chuckled. “Perhaps...perhaps Siv would like to join me? I can lend her some clothes.”

He smiled. “I am sure she will be excited to see a Midgard store.” He had told her many stories since they had met, after all. 

“Great. We’ll make it a plan.” You smiled back. “Need any help with anything?”

“All I can ask is for your company.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ve made coffee, as well. Make yourself a cup and sit with me?” 

You nodded. “Sounds wonderful.” You went to get your favorite mug. You smiled shyly at him as he completely checked you out. “I have to say that you’ve barely aged. It looks like you’ve been gone maybe a few years.”

“The same with you, little one.” He beamed. “I would have thought marrying Stark and carrying for children would have been obvious. As I always knew, motherhood suits you.” Although it pained him that you would not be having more with him.

“You’re such a gentleman.” You blushed further. You had aged, but you were thankful it hadn’t been rough. You knew he’d be honest with you, always. “How are your parents?”

“Wonderful.” He said happily. “Still the mighty people they were when you met.” He assured you. “They were very excited that I could return.”

“That’s sweet.” You nodded. “I miss them.” You said honestly. “I’ve always wondered how they were doing. Still making lovey eyes at each other and playfully bickering?” You chuckled.

“More so than ever.” He smiled. “I feel they have reached their second honeymoon stage.” He felt the same way now, just thinking of being with you again. He just wished he was able to hold you again. He had to look away at that thought if not he’d pull you to him again. 

Hearing footsteps not too long after, you looked over to see Tony coming in. He nodded his head before going to get coffee. “Morning.” He yawned, debating making a whole pot just for himself.

“Hello.” Thor said gently. “Y/N was hoping to spend some time with Siv today. Perhaps we can catch up?”

“Okay.” Tony agreed. “You want to spend time with Siv?” He asked you. 

You nodded. “I’d like to get to know her. This has to be hard on her. She’s in a whole new place.” You explained. 

He smiled. “I love your heart.” He said happily. “Want us to watch the kids for then? Give the others a break?” 

You smiled. “I’m sure they’d love that.” And it would give Thor time to get to know them. “I plan to check on Ben and Heimdall, though, before I go.”

He nodded sadly and looked down. That would be a sore subject for the rest of his life. “Make sure they know they don’t have to hang out with us. Me specifically.” He swallowed. 

You gave him a sad look and nodded. “Maybe Thor can talk to them? About when he was here, and how he saw you with them?” 

Thor nodded quickly. “I can do that.” He agreed with ease. “Anything for my family.” He said firmly. 

“He really likes swimming. So does Ben. Maybe do that with them in the tower’s pool?” You suggested. 

He nodded again. “That sounds wonderful.” He was enjoying hearing about what the boys enjoyed. 

You smiled. “Great. Plans sound good.” You sipped you’re coffee. 

“I have things to ask Stark as well.” Thor smiled. 

Tony looked over at him. “Like what?”

Thor shrugged a shoulder. “To catch me up.” He said easily, plating some food up for you. “Who else to fill me in on everything happening in Stark Tower...than Stark?”

Tony had to give a small smile at that and nodded. “I’ll do my best.” He promised. “How’s your breakfast?” He asked you as you chewed contently.

“Amazing.” You smiled at Thor gratefully. “I haven’t had this in years.” 

Thor nodded, thinking. “Shall I call Siv down and we can have our discussion? Or is it too soon?” He asked, wanting you comfortable. He wasn’t sure when the kitchen would be full.

You hummed. “Unless we meet after Siv and I get back?” You offered. “Give her a chance to get to know me first?” You were slightly scared she wouldn’t approve. And that you could lose him all over.

Thor rubbed his jaw. “If you wish.” He nodded. He wanted everyone comfortable.

Tony nodded also, unsure where this would lead. He was worried about his relationship with the boys, and about your heart. 

You smiled. “Then we’ll plan for after.” You went back to eating. 

* * *

Siv slid on the jeans you gave her. “These are very...not loose?” She was unsure of the term. 

“Tight. I have others of you'd be more comfortable. Or dressed?” You offered with a smile. 

She hummed. “Is this normal fashion for you?” She asked, curiously. 

You nodded. “But everyone is different.” You assured. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. “I’ll try them.” She agreed. “Is this how you felt in Asgardian fashion?” 

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You chuckled. “I was so used to our clothes. I wore them, for Thor and his family, but never had the chance to get used to them. I think I have a picture from my last trip there for Hiemdall’s first birthday.” 

She smiled. “I would love to see. I am sure you looked lovely.” She was being honest, and you could tell. 

“Thanks.” You smiled and handed her a cardigan. “I’ll have to find it for you.” You promised. “I’m sure Thor will be wanting to see all the pictures and videos from over the years.”

“He has been looking.” She informed you. “He missed everyone greatly.” She slipped on the cardigan and fixed her hair a bit. 

Your heart warmed at that. “We missed him, too.” You told her. “Hence making the boys, mainly Heimdall, a ‘daddy’ file. So he could watch the videos, see pictures, and holograms any time.” 

“I love your Midgardian technology for that reason.” She nodded. “Having those memories to view like that, to be able to share them with others. That’s wonderful.” She motioned for you to lead the way out. She was looking forward to this day. 

You beamed a bit and led her through the halls. “Almost didn’t recognize you, ma’am.” Bucky chuckled and nodded at Siv as he met up with you both on the bottom floor. “Headed our for the day?”

She smiled, enjoying the new clothes. “She is going to show me the city.” She smiled gratefully at you. “I hope we can become friends.”

“She’s the best friend to have.” Bucky nodded. “Have fun.” He winked. “Call if you need anything.” 

You smiled. “We will. Thanks.” You gave him a quick hug before leading her out. “That car is for us. I didn’t want to subject you to cabs.” You chuckled. “I rarely use them.”

She looked around. “Thank you.” She smiled. “It is rather busy.” Her eyes were wide at how many people were rushing around. 

“I know the less crowded places.” You told her as you both got in the car. “What are some things you enjoy? I may know things here that you’d like.”

She hummed. “I do love jewelry making.” She told you. “It’s calming. I made this necklace, actually.” She smiled softly, tapping it.

You widened your eyes. “Wow. You’re talented!” You complimented her. “Would you like to get some materials you may not have in Asgard? There are a lot of places in New York!”

She nodded. “That sounds wonderful.” She smiled. She was surprised how comfortable she felt around you. “What do you enjoy?”

“Pretty much anything. I focus on the kids interests a lot now.” You said shyly. “They’re my ‘hobby’.” You shrugged. “Heimdall can’t do sports at school, or things like that. So I focused on finding things for him. He graduates soon.”

“Thor mentioned. It is a big celebration for young ones?” She asked, very interested. “I’d love to help plan if you wish.” She offered. “Is it customary to bring gifts? Can you help me get him one?”

You nodded. “It is, kinda. No pressure! But I can help you.” You agreed. “I think it would be a nice gesture to show him you accept him.”

She beamed. “I would enjoy that greatly.” She said honestly. 

“You’re very nice.” You smiled. “I was worried, to be honest.” You admitted. 

“I was as well. I still must be honest and say I still am.” She smiled. “I doubt that will go away.” She looked outside. She felt being honest was the best way to go about this. “I am learning to accept what may come.” Her voice was soft.

You wrung your hands together. “I don’t want to hurt your family or relationship.” You promised. “That’s the last thing I want, I can promise you that.” How did you tell her while you still loved Thor a great deal, you had given up hope years ago? 

She smiled at you. “I believe you.” She nodded. “I also know how much my husband missed you and his family. I am unsure what that means moving forward.” She sighed. “How did you handle being with two men at the same time? Perhaps I can learn something?” She asked. “While I’m sure there are others in Asgard who ‘share’ their loved ones, as well, it’s not common.” 

You were thankful she was so kind. “It’s work, and a lot of communication.” You explained. “As long as everyone is on the same page.” That was very important. “And that no one makes choices for everyone.”

She nodded. “I feel I have always shared Thor with you because you kept a part of him. I am sure I could adjust to him having more than one wife.” She mused. 

You blushed. “Oh! I’m not even sure if we’re at that point.” You said quickly. “I don’t even know what step we are at.” You told her. “Right now I think it’s still sinking in that he’s here.”

She nodded in understanding. “I believe that.” She had no idea how she would feel if she was in your shoes. “If it were to happen...would you want him to leave me?” She asked, worried.

“No!!” You answered quickly. “Not at all. I can tell he loves you, and your two girls. So much. I would never take that away from any of you.” 

She nodded. “Thank you.” She breathed. “That is a great relief.” She gave you a small smile. “I think we could be great friends.” She said hopeful. “Please, tell me about Heimdall?” While she didn’t get to watch him grow up, she had grown to love him through the stories that Thor had told her. 

You smiled widely, loving talking about your kids. “He’s so smart. And thoughtful. But he has Thor’s need to lead.” You told her. “Many times it’s like looking at a young Thor.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” She beamed. “You are very strong.”

“Thanks.” You blushed but were proud. 

* * *

Thor and Tony wouldn’t rush Heimdall and Ben coming down. Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Nat took the younger kids out for some fun. “He’s definitely taken after you.” Tony mentioned as they cleared the kitchen. 

Thor couldn’t help but smile at that. “Truly?”

“Heck yeah. Mini you all the way.” Tony assured. “Well...not mini.” He chuckled. “He stopped being ‘mini’ years ago. He hit her height around 11? Something like that.” He told him.

He grinned. “He did acquire my height.” He chuckled. “He looks a great deal like me, I’ll admit.”

Tony nodded. “Twins practically.” 

Ben shuffled in a moment later, Heimdall following. Both let out a breath as they stood there. Neither knew how to react or what to say. Thor beamed at them. “My sons!”

Ben couldn’t help but smile softly. “Hey.” He waved. He remembered nothing of his once father figure outside of holograms, pictures, and videos. 

“I saved you both some breakfast.” Thor pulled a tray out of the oven. “I was hoping to spend some time with the two of you?”

“Depends on your plans.” Heimdall shrugged. “And who all is going.”

“Us.” Thor said happily and pushed over the tray before pouring them juice. “Is Apple still your favorite, Heimdall? Or was that only as a small one?” He asked, wanting to get even the small details.

Heimdall shook his head. “I usually have coffee.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “Oh.” He said simply. “We have that. Ben? Coffee as well?” He offered. He knew there would be some major adjustments to being there for teenage boys.

“Sir, the school is calling. Heimdall’s graduation ceremony is being moved.” JARVIS spoke up. “Instead of May the 24th, it shall be June 1st.” 

Heimdall groaned. “Why?” 

Tony went to the nearest place he could pick up the call. “Stark here. Is there an issue?”

“Our speaker will be out of the country until the end of May. That’s all.” He was assured.

“Ah. Seems simple enough.” Tony hummed. “Is there anything the school needs?” He asked.

“Not at this moment, sir.” They replied. “We shall keep you informed about any future changes, not that I foresee there being any.”

“Great. Thanks.” Tony nodded. 

Thor beamed proudly at Heimdall. “I am thrilled to celebrate your accomplishment.” He said honestly. “I am sure your grandparents would be very proud!”

Heimdall gave him a half grin. “Thanks.” He felt a bit thankful that Thor was there for that when he couldn’t be there for the first day of school. “I’m graduating early, too, by the way.” 

“I knew you’d be a genius.” Thor came over to shake his hand. “If we can test the bridge a few times to make sure it is stable, id like to throw a feat to celebrate!”

“A feast?” Heimdall grinned. “I’ve seen pictures of my first birthday. Like that?”

“Even more grand.” Thor nodded. “This is a grand occasion!” He wished he could let his son feel how proud he was.


End file.
